Duchess Mikaelson
by GothGirl1996
Summary: If Klaus is a king, Hayley must be a queen, Hope a princess, Marcel a Prince, Rebekah a baroness and Elijah a duke- any woman connected with Elijah must be a duchess. Introducing a witch more powerful that Esther who has a particular Original wrapped around her finger- Teresa Mae "Tess" Mikaelson, Elijah's wife. THIS IS THEIR STORY. AU- Hope remained with them as did Rebekah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Love at first sight.**

**10th century mystic falls.**

_She ran. Elijah chased, catching her around the waist. She giggled and he laughed, so his chest rumbled against her back._

_"Marry me?"_

_"No,Elijah. I can't, not yet, you know that." She replied and Elijah growled. She turned in his arms so he could see her face. An attractive sun kissed woman, with thick auburn hair and deep hazel eyes. They had been childhood friends, he and Teresa, whom he had always called Tess. Now at the age where marriage was to be thought of, Elijah was determined to marry Tess, she was the only woman for him and no one would change that._

_They walked back towards the village, hand in hand in the way old friends do. Elijah pulled her close to shelter her from the rain and the cold which had descended as they entered the winter months, and she flinched. Elijah stopped and rolled up her sleeve, not paying attention to her protests- black and blue rings circled her forearm- as if she had been grasped tightly by someone's hand._

_He flashed her a look and she scowled. "Don't, Elijah."_

_"Who hurt you, Tess?"_

_She mumbled and he looked at her so she repeated. "Niklaus."_

_Elijah glared and took her by the hand and stalked off to confront his brother. Tess pulled on his hand and made him stop. She stood before him, her hands on his chest. "Elijah don't, don't fight him."_

_"He hurt you, Tess. I will not stand for it. I cannot let it stand." Elijah argued back._

_"Please, don't fight him, Elijah. He would only kill you. Please, let it alone." Tess said simply. "He didn't mean to hurt me. I didn't want to talk with him and he grasped my arm too tight, he doesn't know his own strength."_

_Elijah sighed and then laid his forehead against hers. "Alright, I'll let it alone, just this once. Next time he's dead." He hugged her to him, her arms leaving his chest to wrap around his neck. "I love you."_

_"I love you too, Elijah." Tess replied looking up at him. He lowered his head to hers and tenderly brushed his lips against hers._

Miles apart the pair awoke in separate beds. Both breathed heavily and rose from their slumbers to move to the windows in their rooms.

"Come back to me." The pair whispered in unison, Elijah in New Orleans and Teresa, in Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion

Months later, after many fights in New Orleans with the local populace, Elijah returned to the abattoir home to find a surprise awaiting him in the driveway. There she stood, elegant and beautiful in her long skirt, boots and blouse, hair shimmering reddish auburn in the sunlight. Her bags, all three of them, were packed beside her and she was looking up at the house, her back to him where he stood at the end of the drive.

"Tess?" He asked and she turned, smiled at him and ran, flinging herself into his outstretched arms, so he caught her and held her tight.

"Elijah." She sighed and hugged him tightly. Elijah picked her up so her feet just hovered off the ground. The length of her body was pressed against his own and the two hugged as if they were puzzle pieces designed only for each other.

"What are you doing here, Tess?" Elijah asked after a few moments as he returned her to her feet and keeping her hand clutched in his.

"I'm visiting you, you daft duke," Tess said with a little laugh. "I missed you." She raised her free hand and placed it against his cheek, her gold posey ring significant and defined against his skin. Elijah closed his eyes a little at her touch. Then his eyes met hers.

"I missed you too." He said and pulled her by her waist to him and kissed her feverishly, metaphorically warming both of them. Seconds later they broke apart and he scooped her and her bags up before taking them indoors at vampiric speed and up to his room where he proved just how much he had missed her- a hundred years of missing her. A most pleasurable reunion.


End file.
